


Obligated

by TheSistersBread



Series: Uchiha Hinata [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character refuses to conform to gender, Gender Confusion, Gender Identity, Gender Roles, Gender does not matter to main character, Konoha is a Dictatorship, Liberal Use of Pronouns, Ninja are Romanticised, Sort of Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, The Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: The Academy will always be a place where killers are trained.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Uchiha Hinata [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Obligated

Hinata wasn't a Shinobi.

She didn't want to be a killer.

Because it is a glorified job but the truth is that Shinobi are killers.

Her mother taught her diplomacy instead.

She wasn't Itachi.

Wasn't the first born.

And while her clan may not have seen it that way, the second born was spare.

So Hinata was allowed to dream for another job, another career.

She didn't have to be a killer.

So she became a Lady instead.

A diplomat.

She was meant to step up to her mother's role, become the unofficial T&I interrogator.

Because no one managed the job better than Mikoto.

Hinata was allowed to pursue her passion for Mathematics as well.

When she grew up and ran her own household, she would know how to manage the money.

Her father taught her how to fight dirty.

He knew how gentle she was.

He couldn't spare Itachi but he could spare her.

So he taught her the quickest way to capture people, to incapacitate them.

She never thought she would have to warp those skills, to have to use them to survive.

When her family leaves and she passes out, she never expects this to happen.

Well she doesn't expect anything to happen.

She is too busy trying to recover.

When she wakes up, her family is still gone.

There is still blood around her.

But the Hokage is before her now.

She tenses.

The man is dangerous and she knows it.

He knows that she knows it.

But he doesn't know who she is.

She doesn't answer his question at first, instead asking what is going to happen to her.

He seems to take pity on her and answers her question with a gentle one of his own.

He asks her if she wouldn't like to come back to the academy.

At first, she assumes he thinks she is Sasuke.

He does.

But she also hears the steel in his voice.

She doesn't have a choice.

So when he asks her again, she responds that her name is Uchiha Sasuke.

He smiles, as if he knew that from the beginning, and telling her he'll see her/him tomorrow leaves.

She feels the eyes on her again.

They know who she is.

They know she lied.

But they haven't ratted her out so she chuckles bitterly and offers:

"I am not a broodmare."

She knows the council will pressure her for heirs, even as a boy, but it is so much worse for women.

Her mother was not stupid.

Her father was not ignorant.

Her brother was not blind.

And Shisui was not silent.

Hinata and Sasuke are ready.

* * *

Sasuke doesn't like the academy.

He - he refers to himself as such because it is easier to do so - just doesn't fit in.

First, there is the death of all his family hanging over his head.

Second, is the pretence of himself.

Sasuke both exists and does not.

Hinata both exists and does not.

He is Hinata and she is him.

They have never thought much about gender.

Their sex is female and they have never been inclined to change it.

Gender - to them - was simply a societal construct.

Sasuke refers to himself as 'him' because he is less likely to be caught.

Hinata exists inside him and he inside her.

There is no difference.

Simply a name.

No one else sees it.

Sasuke looks like a boy and therefore must be a boy to them.

But Sasuke is a girl, although he may not be feminine.

He has never struggled with his identity, only wondered what he is.

But Sasuke does not have much use for gender.

Like people adopt fake names, he adopted 'him' and 'Sasuke' but he is still 'her' and 'Hinata'.

There are several unforeseen side-effects of his new identity.

Hinata had not expected it.

She is liable - in the confines of her own mind - to flit between her and him.

There is little importance to him.

Her new 'fangirls' do not share the same sentiments.

Sasuke's maths knowledge is used to accurately hit the target, his training with her father to win at Taijutsu and his mother's lessons to be careful.

It earns him admirers.

But there is another side-effect.

She now has her very own 'rival'.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke finds him stupid.

The idiot courts trouble and she knows that he is going to get himself into a deep hole one day.

Sasuke doesn't know why she bothers to dig him out.

Hinata doesn't know why he cannot let the blond get into too much trouble.

He supposes they might be becoming friends.

She still hates the Academy but there is one upside to joining.

Possibly.

But he doesn't think it's enough.

She is still going to be a weapon.


End file.
